The Past Returns
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: A Silver Milenium Fic. Who will Love who? Who are these old friends? Read and find out. R/R


A Past Rewritten  
  
Chapter One: Brand New Friendships  
  
"Princess, Princess, where are you? I swear you will be late for your own funeral," said Luna in a very frustrated voice.  
  
"Oh come on Luna, you want me to make a good impression don't you?" replied Princess Usagi, "Besides I'm ready now."  
  
The princess came out of her dressing room, to find Luna with a dumbstruck expression on her face.  
  
"Princess, you look wonderful."  
"Come on Luna, no time to talk, we have to get to the great hall before the Earth's Royal family does."  
  
The Princess ran to the hall as fast as she could go. To her luck she arrived with plenty of time to spare.  
The trumpets sounded and announced the arrival of the King and Queen of Earth, then the Prince Mamoru and his four generals.  
Queen Serenity (Usagi's Mother) said,  
  
"We are very glad you could come, this is my daughter Princess Usagi and the four inner senshi, the princess' guardians."  
  
"We are glad to be here, and may I present our son Prince Mamoru and his generals." Replied the King of Earth.  
  
Queen Serenity motioned to the King and Queen to come into her study to talk. She told Luna and Artemus to help Usagi with the tour of the palace.  
  
"Prince Mamoru, let me introduce the four inner senshi, my guardians and closet friends, Sailor Jupiter, also known as Princess Makoto, Sailor Mercury, also known as Princess Ami, Sailor Mars, also known as Princess Rei, and Sailor Venus, also known as Princess Minako," said Usagi.  
  
All four of the senshi bowed their heads and said a greeting.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to meet all of you. These are my four generals, Nephrite, Zoycite, Jadeite, and Malachite," said the prince.  
  
All four generals bowed and greeted the senshi and the princess.  
  
"This is Luna and Artemus my cat advisors," t princess continued, "and if you would follow me we shall start the tour of the palace."  
  
Chapter Two: A Jealous Minako  
  
"And that my friends is the palace of the moon," concluded Ami.  
"Well dinner is not for an hour yet so…"   
  
But before Usagi could finish her sentence Makoto & Nephrite, Ami & Zoycite, and Rei & Jadeite had all left in couples!  
  
"Looks like they are already getting along," said Minako, "well if you would excuse me, I must go and train for combat."  
  
"Mina…????" said Usagi in a very confused manor.   
  
Then Malachite asked Usagi if he could talk with her. The Prince said it was ok, so they left, and the prince decided to and read in the library.   
  
It was like this every time the Earth Court visited the moon. Three senshi and three generals couple off, Princess Usagi and Malachite talked, the prince read, and Minako Trained.   
  
Two months after the first day they had all met, Minako was talking with a gardener, who told her someone had seen the Malachite and the princess KISSING!!!  
This pushed Mina over the top. She stormed around the palace to find Usagi. Then she found her in the library.  
  
"Hi Mina, what's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
"I can handle you guys just talking but kissing how could you?"  
"What? Kissing who?"  
"MALACHITE!"  
"Mina, believe me when I say this, we are just friends"  
"So if you are just friends, what are you always talking about?"  
"YOU! Ever since the first day he met you he's been crazy about you, but you are always training"  
  
"I'm sorry Usa."  
"It's ok Mina"  
  
They hug. Then Trumpets sound.  
  
At the sound of the trumpets, all five girls ran to the port where the shuttle was. As usual three senshi and three generals hugged and left, and would not be seen till dinner.   
The Princess and Minako approached the Prince and Malachite, they bowed.  
  
"Good day Minako, not training today?" asked Malachite.  
  
But before she could answer Usagi whispered in his ear,  
  
"She LOVES you."  
  
At the sound of those three words Malachite ran towards Minako and kisses her. Then they say goodbye to the Prince and Princess and leave.  
  
"It took them long enough," said Mamoru.  
"Yes, well now we can get to know one another," said Usagi smiling at him.  
"Yes we can."  
  
Chapter Three: Unexpected Guests!  
  
A few months went by and the Prince and Princess spent all of their time together, every time the Earth Court visited the Moon.  
I was the day of Princess Usagi's 22nd birthday, and the moon kingdom was very busy. They were all decorating, sorting out music, and making sure everything was perfect for the party. Ami started to get worried when she could not get a reply from Earth when she tried to contact them. Usagi told her not to worry, and that she was sure they would be there on time.   
At that very moment Minako ran in and told the queen that an unexpected shuttle had arrived. The queen was very busy so Usagi, Luna, Artemus and the inner senshi took care of it.   
They reached the launch pad. When they opened the doors Usagi stopped suddenly. Then suddenly she let out a yell and ran towards two figures standing next to the shuttle. She gave them a big hug.  
  
"Taki, Yaten…What the H…?"  
"Hey Usa," said the two guys.  
"Where's Seyia?" she asked.  
"I'm here Odango." Said a voice.  
  
When she heard it she ran, even faster this time, to Seyia.  
The Inner Senshi were very confused.  
  
"Princess who are these men?" asked Ami.  
"I'm so sorry you guys, this is Yaten, Taki, and Seyia. I've known them since the day I was born."  
  
The Senshi were still confused.  
  
"Usagi, I will explain, but first where is my hug?" said Sailor Pluto as she came out of the shuttle.  
  
"First let me introduce the newest senshi, Sailor Saturn, also known as Hortaru."  
  
"Saturn? What about Lela-Chan?" asked Usagi.  
"Lela passed away a month ago, in a duel. This is her daughter, and it is now my job to train her as I did you" replied Pluto.  
  
"Ok Pu, Hortaru-Chan, we are going to be great friends," said Usagi to the small child.  
  
"That is great, and it is nice to meet you Princess," said Hortaru before giving Usagi a hug.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAINE ALL OF THIS PLEASE?" said Rei in her usual manner.  
  
Pluto Began, "Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, my name is Pluto but you can call me Setsuna. It all started when all of you were very small and still living on your respected planets with your mothers. You see, when Usagi-Chan was born the first people she saw were Seyia and her other friends. They all grew up together, and I trained all of them, seven in total."  
  
"That's right," came a sixth voice coming from inside the shuttle, "Hello Senshi, I'm sailor Neptune, but please call me Michiru. I also trained with these guys. It's great to see you Usa."   
  
"Pleased to meet you. May I ask how all of you got along with this immature ditz, as you are all much older than her?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Rei-Chan you are so mean!" yelled Usagi.  
"We are all four years older than the five of you except for Pu, who is centuries old," said Taki.  
  
"Taki!" said Setsuna with a warning in her voice.  
  
Usagi, Taki, Yaten, Seyia, Hortaru and Michiru all giggled.  
  
"And besides we all love Usa like a sister, and nothing could come between us," finished Yaten.  
  
By now Usagi had put Hortaru down and given Michiru a hug.  
  
"Hold on a second Pluto, by my calculations," said Ami, "you said there were seven trained, and there are only six here, who is the other?"  
  
"Hey," came a voice, "Odango, what about my welcome?"  
  
This startled Usagi, there were only two people who called her Odango, and Seyia was already here…  
  
"HARUKA!" Usagi yelled and ran to the woman in a sailor fuku, "I've missed you sooo much."  
  
By this time Seyia had joined Haruka and Usagi.  
  
"We are all three of us together again, Best Friends till the end, right?" said Usagi.  
  
"Right!" said Haruka and Seyia.  
  
Usagi heard a cough from Minako.  
  
"Guys this is Haruka, and you have met the others," started Usagi, "Haruka, Seyia, Taki, Yaten, Michiru, Hortaru, and Pluto, this is Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, AKA Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, and you all know Luna and Artemus."  
  
At this point Luna took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"It is wonderful to see all of you again, but why now at this point in time?"  
"Come on Luna do you think we would forget Usa's 22nd Birthday?" said Yaten.  
  
"But how did you remember? We did not manage to send word to you," said Artemus.  
  
"Well," said Haruka, "You know the link Seyia, Odango and I have? Well, we felt her excitement even from the outer solar system."  
  
"We both had the same idea, Ruka and Michiru flew to Saturn to get Pluto and Lela, and the three of us did the same thing, that is how we found out she was dead. And here we are." Continued Seyia.  
  
"That is so sweet," said Makoto, "And now you can help with the decorations, and we will not have to work as hard."  
  
"Mako-Chan!"   
  
They all laughed. Then they all went inside. Haruka, Usagi and Seyia were last in, they had all linked arms and they both said to Usagi,  
  
"Yes lets go in, and you can tell us about these feelings for a certain Earth Prince we can feel inside you."  
  
"Guys, we are just friends!"  
Chapter Four: Disaster Strikes  
  
All the senshi, the starlights, Luna and Artemus, and the Princess entered the ballroom.  
  
"Mum, look who is here," said Usagi.  
"Hey Aunt Rini," they all said except for Pluto and Hortaru.  
  
Pluto hugged her old friend and introduces Hortaru.  
  
"What do you mean Aunt Rini?" asked Rei.  
"Now who is being a ditz, Rei-Chan, we just explained we are like family, now lets not have any more stupid questions."  
  
Rei pouted that the Princess had actually got one over her. Everything was going great, the ballroom was all ready for the party. But then…  
  
"Well hello sister dear," said the voice of a figure dressed in Black.   
  
She was addressing the queen.  
  
"Beryl, what? How can this be? I sealed you in the Nega Verse!" said the queen shocked.  
  
"That you did Sis, but I'm back and I want my rightful throne."  
  
With that Beryl shot a beam at the queen, who did not react quick enough and was shot by a deathly blow.  
  
"Noooooooo, Mummy!" yelled Usagi running to her mother.  
"Now its your turn!" said Beryl to Usagi.  
  
But before Beryl could do anything the Starlights and outers attacked her.  
  
"World…Shaking!"  
"Deep…Submerge!"  
"Star Serious…Laser!"  
"Star Sensitive…Inferno!"  
"Star Gentle…Uterus!"  
"Dead…Scream!"  
  
With the full force of the outers and their feelings for the queen Beryl was defeated.  
All the senshi try to help the queen but even Hortaru's healing power did not work.  
  
"Pu, take care of them for me." Said the queen.  
"But Rini what about the ceremony?"  
"You will have to do it my friend, this is my destiny, take care all of you, I love you my darling Usagi," and with that the queen was gone!  
  
Chapter Five: Just When You Think Things Can't Get  
Worse!  
  
"Mum don't go!" yelled Usagi.  
"Pu, what ceremony?" asked Seyia.  
"I would tell you, but it would break the taboo, on this special, yet sad day. You will find out soon enough."  
  
They all tried to comfort Usagi and hide their pain in the mean time. Nothing worked, sop Haruka and Seyia took her to her room to rest.  
  
"Ruka, what will I do without her?"  
"You will miss her of course but you must remember that if you need her she will be there as will all of us."  
  
"And she will help you become the good wise queen you are supposed to become." Said Seyia.  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
With that Usagi fell asleep.  
Everyone else waited for the Earth court to arrive.   
About two hours later Usagi woke up to find Minako in her room saying that Malachite was on the communicator and needed to speak with her right away.  
  
They went to the control room where the others had gathered.  
"Princess, I have some bad news, we will not be able to attend you party today."  
  
"Malachite why not?" asked Ami.  
"We were attacked by some sort of witch named Beryl, we would have called sooner but they system has just come back online. We heard her say the Moon was next!"  
"General Malachite, my name is Pluto, and you are too late, she attacked two hours ago. She was the queens evil sister, she killed Queens Serenity, and we defeated her but we were too late to save her."  
  
"Malachite, is everyone there all right?" asked the Princess.  
"We lost the King and Queen and the palace is in bad shape."  
"I'm sorry Malachite. And Mamoru?"  
"We don't know."  
  
Then in the background they saw Jadeite run to Malachite and whisper something.  
  
"Princess, Jadeite has found the prince, he's not dead, but is fading fast, I must go to him."  
  
Tears welled up inside the Princess and the communication ended.  
  
"I must go to him" said Usagi.  
"Princess it will take to long you will not get there in time to be of any help," said Rei.  
  
"NO IT WON'T," she yelled  
  
They were all confused. Then Usagi yelled,  
  
"Cosmic Moon Teleportation" and with a flash she was gone.  
"Where did she go?" asked Taki.  
"How?" asked Michiru.  
Pluto spoke, "it is her 22nd birthday and she is coming into her full powers, her will to be with the prince caused her to teleport."  
  
"You mean she is now even more powerful?" asked Ami.  
"Yes"  
"We have to go to help her," said Makoto.  
"But the shuttles are too slow," said Haruka.  
"Pluto, can you still teleport like you used to when we would skip training?" asked Seyia.  
  
"Yes, that is a great idea, everyone make a circle around me and hold hands."  
  
They all did as she said and with another flash of light this time green they were all gone!  
  
Chapter Six: Celestial Moon Power  
  
Meanwhile on Earth the generals were doing everything they could to help the prince but nothing was working. Then there was a bright light, and when it disappeared there was the moon princess standing before them.   
  
"Princess, we didn't mean for you to come here," said Jadeite.  
"What am I supposed to do, just stand around and let my best friend die?"  
"No, but how did you get here?" asked Nephrite.  
"I'm not sure myself"  
  
Usagi ran to Mamoru's side and held his hand. She prayed for him to get better.  
Then with another light the senshi, Luna and Artemus all appeared.   
  
"How…?" asked Nephrite again.  
  
They explained how Pluto had gotten them all there.  
  
"Pu, why do I feel as if I could heal him?" asked Usagi.  
"Because…now that you are 22, you could…if the transfer of power was complete."  
  
"So lets do it so that I can heal him and we will all be alright," said the Princess.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess…we need your mothers Sapphire of Selene, and…I did not have time to get it before we came after you," said Luna.  
  
"Noooo! I'm sorry Mamoru," she said sobbing.  
"Usako, don't worry, just promise me you will always remember I am with you," and with that the Prince of the Earth was gone.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, Nooo! Don't leave me! Earth needs you, we need you, I NEED YOU! Mamo-Chan, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
With that Usagi's head fell and lay crying on his cold hand.  
Then yet another flash of light engulfed the room, and then once again it faded.  
  
"The Sapphire of Selene," exclaimed Artemus.  
"But how? Pu did you summon it?" asked Michiru.  
"I didn't," she replied in a way which seemed as if she thought she was being blamed for something.  
  
"I did," came Usagi's voice, "I am tired of not having enough power to help the ones I love," she continued,   
"MOON CELESTIAL POWER…MAKE UP!"  
  
Chapter Seven: Usagi? Neo-Queen Serenity?  
  
Usagi lit up the room one final time, then it faded. When they could all see again they all gasped at once.  
  
"Usa, you are the queen!" exclaimed Yaten.  
"Well who else would she be?" said Minako.  
"I know that, but I thought we had to do the whole ceremony thing?"  
"Obviously not, if she is standing in front of us as the Queen," said Luna.  
"But what help does it do for the prince, he has already gone." Said Artemus.  
  
"Everything," yelled Usagi, "now that I have completed the first step towards my destiny I have all my full powers."  
  
"Including those to heal and revitalize," said Pluto understanding what Usagi had in mind.  
  
With that Usagi held out her hands above the Prince and said,  
"MOON CELESTIAL HEALING."  
  
The Prince's body glowed for a moment, and the went back to normal. All was silent. When Usagi was done she fell onto the bed, overwhelmed by her full powers. Seyia ran to her to see if she was all right.   
Then…  
  
"…ohhh" groaned the prince.  
  
Usagi lifted her head slowly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mamoru.  
"Prince you are all right," said Malachite.  
"Seems like it, but how?"  
"The Prin… I mean the Queen healed you," said Jadeite.  
"Queen??"  
"Yes Usagi brought you back," said Taki.  
"Usa, you are the Queen at last. Thank you!"  
"Mamo-Chan, I love you!"  
"I love you too,"  
  
With that they kiss.  
Then they all hear a voice, it was Usagi's Mother.  
  
"Now my dear, it is time for you to return to the Moon and rule the galaxy."  
"I'm sorry mother, but I'm not going back"  
"Usa, what do you mean?" they all asked.  
"What she means is," said Pluto, "That it is her destiny to bring about a new era, serenity surely you remember the prophecy from eons ago."  
  
"Ah yes, on the 22nd birthday a new queen will rule a new era, becoming queen through fate and love." Recited the queen.  
  
"I see," said Ami," Usa became queen through your death, and the love she has for the prince."  
  
"But if not the moon where will you rule from, this palace is totaled," said Zoyzite.  
  
"You'll see," said Usagi taking Mamoru's hand.  
"ROYAL MOON AWAKENING"  
  
Then within a minute the Sapphire of Selene became a clear white crystal, the Silver Imperium Crystal, and awakened a new era called Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Usagi then enclosed the crystal in her hand and hid for safekeeping.   
  
"Now," said Pluto, "we must go all is done."  
"Pu," said the queen, "Look after my Usagi."  
"She will mother"  
"But Usa, I have to leave" said Pluto.  
"I will not hear of you leaving me again! And that goes for all of you"  
  
They were all shocked.  
  
"I know you are all supposed to go back to your planets now that I am queen, but as you said yourself Pu this is a new era. Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and of course you four Generals will stay right?"  
  
"Of course anything for the new King and Queen."  
"And now, Pluto, Hortaru, Taki, Yaten, Michiru, Haruka, and Seyia, please you have to stay, I have missed you all sooooooooo much, Please"  
  
"All right Usagi-Chan we will stay."  
"Good now one last thing to do." She said  
  
"Mamo-Chan you know Luna, Artemus, Mina, Rei, Ami, and Mako, well this is Taki, Yaten, and Seyia, they are the three starlights, and this is Setsuna, Hortaru, Haruka, and Michiru, they are Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune." Said Usagi.  
  
"Pleased to meet you your majesty,"  
"And it is nice to meet all of you, and I am sure we get to know each other soon enough."  
  
The End 


End file.
